jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenneth
Kenny is the best character 10/10 fite me Kenneth is Smuit's PC in the Rhone campaign. Smuit is unsure what the original base for Kenny is though he turned out very similar to something, but his appearance strongly resembles every sims character Smuit has ever made. Backstory Kenneth claims to have grown up "in the north". Where exactly that is, he has never stated, though he does speak Valentian. He has lost his father during an attack years ago and seems to blame Rhone for it. He occasionally tries to conspire against Rhone with powerful figures he meets along the way. Kenneth has spoken of a brother named "Evvy" and a nephew (Evvy's son) named "Matty", whom he lovingly refers to as his son. Kenneth used to be very close to them both. Together with Evvy, he has co-written a translation for their favourite Valentian novel Sammy and built a skiff. Kenneth has apparently lost contact with both of them and is actively searching for Matty. Kenneth was originally found at the bar of starting tavern drinking a glass of water. Personality Kenneth is in general a decent guy who tries to do the right thing, though he doesn't shy away from drastic options when necessary. He is awkward around women and camels,some think he doesn't see the difference, having once stated he doesn't like them golddiggers. Kenneth has a bit of a mischievous side which occasionally comes up when he's comfortable with friends. Kenneth has a passion for the Sammy novels and for skiffs, from building them to steering them. He also really appreciates good looking cloaks. Appearance Kenneth started out with black unkempt hair and a starting beardling, a fancy looking but very much torn-up beige-and-blue cloak and some very basic (zeeman-)clothing underneath. He has purchased two more cloaks during the campaign so far, a blue one and a brown one. The brown cloak has since been turned into beautiful a hat resembling a dog by Sigth. Kenneth currently usually wears the dog-hat and his blue cloak, and often looks slightly more decent than originally, at least when he has had the chance to wash up. He now usually wears a leather armor he purchased that chapter with Isa underneath a fancy white outfit he bought that chapter in Holchebad with the holcheball. He usually keeps his beige cloak in his backpack. Relationships Rhone PCs Passagier Passagier is clearly Kenny's best bud out of all the PCs Robin Kenneth never really knew what Robin was thinking. They bonded quite a bit at the start of this epic, but Robin would almost be as unpredictable and maybe even more unethical than Sigth when it suited them. Though Kenneth doesn't dislike them for it, he's not entirely trusting of Robin. Sigth Kenneth's relationship with Sigth has changed a bit. Originally Kenneth would try to be an ethical example and leader to everyone, but mostly to the unpredictable Sigth. Though Kenneth still tries to steer the group in the right direction, he has slightly moved away from this role. He is more relaxed around Sigth and occasionally messes with him, seeing Sigth as a bit of a bro. Zoya The change in Kenneth's relationship with Zoya is, however, much more substantial. The first weeks after meeting her, Kenneth would not talk directly to her and would mostly ignore her unless absolutely necessary. He occasionally made Robin and Sigth relay messages to her. But Zoya has rescued Kenneth multiple times, even dragging a drunk vomiting Kenny around at one point. Kenneth has started to trust her and almost treats her as he would a bro. He has started teaching her to read with the help of initially a primitive children's book and now one of his Sammy novels. Despite his abhorrence of Zoya's fragrance and gender, he still values her. Notable Actions Kenneth once was the only glimmer of hope in a group of incompetents able to ride a camel. He decided he didn't want to ride the camel though. So Sigth was forced to make sledges and tie them behind the camels. After freaking out over Rhonean airships, Kenneth got so drunk he passed out. The timing of this accomplishment wasn't particularly helpful, since this was the night special gadgets were offered to the team in a secret shop. Kenneth kinda almost half woke up, vomited, and threw all his money at the salesman. Zoya carried the ball of sad back to the tavern. He found a rapier-gun and a mostly empty wallet the next day. He once failed about 4 times at climbing a column/pole kinda thing during a battle. He decided to cling to it regardless and soil himself in fear. He did occasionally shoot his gun vaguely in the direction of the enemy. Kenneth was responsible for the Minor Miner Fiasco. When Sigth nearly fell and dropped his glasses, Kenneth picked them up, broke a bottle, and pretended it was the glasses breaking. He put the glasses in Sigth's pocket. Kenneth started the Great Escape of Dohl Plan by boldly claiming he'd be willing to help out. Non-canon appearances Kenneth makes a few non-canon appearances. He is one of the main fighters in WWE 2K18. There he has teamed up with Sigth to fight Vendrick. This is a situation that may one day come true, but we cannot be sure this is canon as of yet. Kenneth has also made an appearance in a 2016 French fan magazine, where he poses with Joost Jovel. As is predictable, Kenneth doesn't seem entirely charmed by Joost's endless charm. Kenny and Joost.png|Kenneth posing with Joost for a French fan magazine. They appear to be in Joost's tavern, The Great Ripple in Pendleton. Kenny trust.png|Concept art of Kenny sporting his old cloak, made with the most Trustrating (HUEHUE) tablet in the world. Kenny WWE.png|Kenny as he appears as main character of WWE 2K18. Kenneth2.jpg|Kenneth enjoying a calm skiffing trip Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone PC Category:Rhone Characters